iListen
by AlwaysDreamingAway
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a fight. But this time the outcome ist unusual... Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new Seddie story! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 1**

"Five, four, three, two…" Freddie counted down.

"Hi, guys, I'm Carly." Carly said.

"And I'm Sam." Sam added.

"And this is iCarly!" both exclaimed.

"Today we gonna show you a video of a guy who can do breakdance while jumping from a bridge! CRAZY! Now watch this!" Carly gestured towards Freddie who pressed a key on his laptop keyboard. The video started.

After the video Sam exclaimed "That was INSANE, don't you think so?" She pressed the middle button on her blue remote control. One could hear squealing people.

"Next we gonna…"

Carly was interrupted by Sam.

"I have hot news for our viewers."

"Sam, that wasn't our plan! Next is Wesley's band!" Carly whispered angrily to Sam.

"Just one minute, I promise!"

"OK. Whatever. Just hurry up and do it." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"So here are the news: Our technical producer Fredward Benson is still wetting his bed." Sam tried to make a serious face. The blond couldn't stand it anymore. She started laughing hard.

Freddie didn't react at all. What had happened just now?

Carly shot angry glares at Sam. How could she do something so mean? Well, it was Sam and she was mean all the time to Freddie but that was GROSS!

"SAM!" Carly shouted at her best friend. Then, realizing they were online, she turned to Freddie who still was unable to think and/or move.

"Freddie, turn the camera off."

"Are you sure? We are in the middle of iCarly." he managed to spit out.

"Just do it! It's for your own good!"

Freddie turned the camera off. iCarly was offline now.

"And what was that for? Could you please explain to me?" he asked, looking dumbfoundedly at Carly.

"Oh man, you're such a dumb nub!" Sam started to laugh again. That was just to funny.

"Freddie, have you really not noticed it?"

"No. Just tell me already!"

"Sam said DURING THE SHOW that you still wet your bed!"

"Yeah, I heard that. And I don't care about that because I'm used to Sam's behaviour. Besides, nobody will believe her. It's an open secret Sam often lies."

Carly was in total shock.

"FREDDIE! Trust me, they WILL believe her! The whole world will think you still wet the bed. That's a total desaster!"

Freddie's eyes widened.

"WHAT? REALLY?" He couldn't believe it.

Sam started to burst into laughter for the third time.

"SAM! SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING!"

Carly stood right in front of her.

"Now I'm really mad at you! I know you like to pick on Freddie but that was way over the top! Everybody will make fun of him! How are you gonna fix that?"

"Why should I fix that? I only gave him what he deserves!"

That was enough! Hatred and anger surged up within Freddie and he rushed to Sam. He had planned to pin her down but to his misfortune Sam anticipated his move. She punched him harder as ever before in his face. Freddie started to feel really dizzy, then everything started to spin around him, everything was black and then he was gone…

"Freddie, Freddie!" Carly ran immediately to him. He was lying on the floor of the iCarly studio. Sam had totally knocked him out. Carly slapped his cheek with her hand after she had found him still breathing. Unfortunately, he didn't snap out of his unconsciousness.

"Sam, look what you've done to him! The last you can do now is call an ambulance! And I SWEAR, if you don't do that our friendship will definitely be over!" Carly yelled.

She had never been so mad in her life. She didn't know what had gotten into her best friend…

Sam quickly called an ambulance. She had awakened from her "trance"and finally realized what she had done. Why had she knocked out Freddork? OK, she didn't like him much but maybe Carly was right. It seemed like she had kinda overreacted. She felt guilt welling up inside her.

**A/N: Soooooo, that was chapter 1! Please review, I wanna know what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I already uploaded chapter 2. o.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 2**

_At the hospital_

Carly and Sam sat quietly on a bench in the hallway of Seattle Park Hospital. Mrs Benson and Spencer were sitting on another bench right across. Marissa Benson had already been crying for two hours and Spencer had no idea how to comfort her. He sincerely pitied her and especially Freddie. Normally, he found it funny when Sam and Freddie were fighting. But that time, it was serious. Why the hell had Sam done something so cruel? He just couldn't understand. He didn't notice he was shaking his head upon this thought.

A doctor entered the hallway. He had exited Freddie's hospital room.

The four stood up.

"Is he OK?" Mrs Benson's voice was trembling. She was feared to hear the doctor's answer.

"Well, that depends on how you define it."

The doctor paused.

"So?" Mrs Benson asked shyly.

"He isn't in a life-threatening condition but in a kind of coma."

"…Coma? NO! Please tell me you aren't serious!" Mrs Benson was crying harder now.

"I'm sorry, but you heard right. Nevertheless, we expect him to wake up from his comatic state in a few weeks."

"Can I visit him, please?"

"OK, but only you. The other three must wait outside."

"Thank you, doctor." Mrs Benson disappeared.

She stayed only five minutes to visit her son.

"How is he?" Spencer asked her.

"Like the doctor said, Spencer. He is in a coma. I just watched him a while. I think apart from that he is fine. Now let's head home. We can only visit him during the visiting time."

Mrs Benson knew for sure that Sam had done this to her son, but to everybody's surprise she didn't address any accusations at the blond-headed demon. Nobody figured out why, but maybe she would want to do that after Freddie got better or even leave it to her son.

Sam couldn't sleep. That Mrs Benson hadn't said anything made ist even worse for her. She tried to remember why she had punched Freddie so hard. What was the cause of her anger?

She couldn't "find" anything. Inside she was ashamed of herself. Despite that, she really missed Freddie. He was special to her because their bickering was a special way of communication nobody else understood.

* * *

_At the hospital again_

Phew. Finally Sam was alone in Freddie's room. She had managed to convince Spencer, Carly and even Mrs Benson to give her some time alone with him.

She took a close look at Freddie. His face was very pale, almost white. He was plugged onto a lot of medical equipment. His eyes were closed and he was breathing regularly due to a respiration apparatus.

She couldn't restrain herself anymore and grabbed his hand. Calmingly, it was warm.

"Freddie, I know you can't hear me, but I'm so sorry! I thought long about this. I really don't know what made me do this but I promise to you it won't happen again." Sam paused and looked if Freddie showed any sign of reaction. Nothing. How could he? He was in a coma, not sleeping, she scolded herself.

Sam started to cry. She desperately wanted him to wake up right now.

"I'm missing you so much. I only realized it until now that I need you. Please wake up soon."

She couldn't stand the sight anymore. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and exited the room.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

I can't see anything. Where am I? What am I doing? Am I blind?

Wait. I hear some beeping sounds... This isn't my cellphone. Oh no! Sounds like medical equipment! Am I in hospital? And WHY?

I hear someone is opening a door. Oh, footsteps seem to approach me… Who is that? I hear a female voice – that's Sam! I remember! What is she doing in hospital? I try to figure out what she is saying…

OW that hurts… I think I have a headache… Mhm… If I heard right she said she is sorry… She didn't know why she did that to me… That means it was Sam's fault I'm here?! That is so typical of her! But that doesn't explain _what_ she did… Wait! Why don't I ask her?

…

Mhm… I'm not sure but I think it doesn't work! I can't speek! That is creepy! Why can't I? What the hell is going on here?

Maybe I can lift my arm or something like that…

Now I feel something… But I didn't lift my arm… Oh, now I remember… seems like somebody is holding my hand…

SAM IS HOLDING MY HAND! That's strange… As far as I can remember she hates me… Now she is talking again. UNBELIEVABLE! She really said she misses me a lot and that she had realized she needs me. She wants me to wake up soon. Now I really don't understand anything anymore…

**A/N: R&R please! I don't know if it is possible to be in a coma but to still hear everything... If that isn't possible just ignore that fact while you read this story! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's already chapter 3! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.  
**

**Chapter 3**

Sam joined Mrs Benson, Spencer and Carly again who had been waiting in front of Freddie's room.

"How was it? Did he react somehow?" Carly asked sympathetically.

"No, as far as I could see. I feel a bit better now. I talked to him, you know." Sam was acting very unlikely these days, but Carly knew she would only be the old Sam if Freddie woke up.

Mrs Benson drove the three back to Bushwell Plaza. Carly and Sam went into Carly's room.

"What did you say to him?" Carly asked. Sam knew exactly what Carly wanted to know but she hesitated to tell her.

"Can I ask you something? Why aren't you mad at me Carls?" That was one thing Sam hadn't understood at all.

"Believe me, Sam, I'm TOTALLY MAD AT YOU, but I thought about it and decided not to let it out on you, because that wouldn't solve anything. I don't know what motivated you to do that, but this is something between you and Freddie. He has to decide if he can forgive you or not. If it was me, I honestly wouldn't know how to decide. You pushed things too far Sam, even for your liking, and you know it."

Carly didn't intend to lecture her, she just wanted to have a serious talk to make her realize the gravity of her mistake.

"I know, Carly, I kn

* * *

ow already. I have thought long about it. I don't know it exactly, but maybe I overreacted because it was the first time Freddie had made an attempt to seriously fight back. I didn't know how to cope with that…"

Carly noticed there must be a very special bond between the two if the fact that Freddie behaved different than usual got her so upset.

There was just one more thing bothering the blonde.

"What will you do after Freddie's decision?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well… You know… Are we still gonna be friends?" Sam was hard to understand because she whispered now.

"I think so. But you have to make up for it and promise not to do that ever again!"

"Sure. I promise."

Carly gave Sam a friendly hug. Sam was glad she had such a good friend.

* * *

_5 days later_

Mrs Benson rushed into the hospital hallway, crying.

Spencer quickly stood up and ran towards her.

"Mrs Benson, is everything OK?"

"Yes, don't worry, it's just…"

"What?" Spencer questioned. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was too curious.

"Freddie moved his hand a moment ago! I called the doctor and he said this is a good sign. If we are lucky, Freddie might awake from his coma soon!"

Carly and Spencer smiled. Sam didn't seem to react at all. On one handside, she couldn't wait for Freddie to wake up because she desperately wanted him to get better soon. On the other handside, she was feared to death because that ment Freddie would soon decide if he could forgive her or not.

"Sam? Didn't you hear me?"

Sam looked up. She must have been in a daze.

"We are going home now. Won't you come with us?" Carly was already five meters away from Sam. Sam ran after Carly and the four exited the hospital to head home like the three days before.

Sam slept over at the Shay's apartment. She lay on a mattress beside Carly's bed. In contrast to the sound asleep brunette, Sam had the wildest nightmares about what would happen after Freddie's awakening.

Both girls snapped out of their dreams when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Girls, wake up, quick! Freddie is awake! Mrs Benson is going to drive to the hospital in ten minutes. If you wanna come with us, you have to get up now and get dressed!" Spencer informed them.

The whole time Sam was shaking. She never had felt so much fear and especially not because of Freddork. If it weren't such a severe situation it would almost have been funny.

Mrs Benson got into the room first, alone of course. She spent five minutes there, then the others joined.

Freddie looked very tired but his face's color was almost back to normal. He even had managed to put on a faint smile. According to the doctor, he had kept no defects as a result of the coma. He just had to recover a little more. The doctor had added that Freddie had been lucky because most coma patients didn't wake up from that state ever again.

Sam already knew that fact but when she actually heard somebody speak it out that clear she felt as if she would die of guilt. Her behavior had been inexcusable.

Freddie looked at them all but then his eyes sticked to Sam.

_Oh no! This is bad!_ Sam thought.

"I wanna talk to Sam alone now." He said.

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for those who like long chapters but this is already the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Sam considered to run away. It was her way of escaping situations that she couldn't handle, but then that would be the definite end of their friendship. The three left. Finally, Sam and Freddie were alone.

Sam took a chair and seated herself next to Freddie's bed. She had the urge to speak but then she left it to Freddie to make the first attempt of conversation.

"Could you please hold my hand?"

WHAT? Why did he want her to do that? Was his strange behavior a result of the coma?

Sam knew she had to do it because at the moment she wasn't in the position to refuse any of Freddie's wishes. Besides that she enjoyed holding hands with Freddie (which she couldn't tell anyone of course).

Sam held his hand.

Suddenly, Freddie's eyes began to spark. It seemed like he remembered something.

"Don't you wanna know why I want you to do this?" he asked.

"I don't know. Tell me." Sam made a shy impression and blushed.

"When I was in the coma I heard everything that was going on and I SENSED everything but I couldn't move or speak or open my eyes, so everybody thought I didn't notice anything at all. And you know what? Now I know it was you who held my hand that day. On that day, I doubted it because you're supposed to hate me. But now I'm sure."

That was it! Sam was so dead! He had heard her admitting her deed and everything. There was no hope for her anymore... He would NEVER EVER forgive her!

She decided to make a move. It couldn't get worse so it pretty much didn't matter if she said it.

"I guess you heard everything I said to you that day?"

"Yes, that's right."

Sam started to get restless. He didn't tell her yet what that ment for him and their friendship.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think of the things I said?"

"Well… First of all, I know it's a complicated situation. I'm glad you were worried about my health and that you even missed me and all, but I don't know yet if I can forgive you."

"I know. I'm the worst. At first I didn't know why. But then I realized it was because you opposed me for the first time. Usually, you wouldn't fight back seriously. I couldn't cope with that because I was afraid something in our relationship would change to the worse. I punched you too hard, I'm sorry!"

Now Sam had started to cry in front of Freddie. It was a rare sight. He had never seen her cry before.

He hoped she would soon stop but she didn't. He thought desperately about what he could do then he had an idea. He leaned forward and hugged Sam to comfort her.

Sam couldn't believe what just had happened. Freddie hugged her! That must mean he wasn't that angry at her? How was that possible? She must be wrong.

"Sam, please don't cry anymore. I decided something: I will forgive you."

She must have had misunderstood.

"Really? Are you serious?" Sam nearly screamed.

Freddie nodded and signalized her to be a bit quieter.

"But only on one condition."

"Which condition?"

"You have to apologize officially on iCarly and admit everything was a lie and that I don't wet my bed."

"Sure. I'll do it as soon as possible."

"Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want you to forget the whole incident. It only caused trouble and I don't want to endanger our friendship."

Sam couldn't answer because Freddie's lips were on hers.

What was that again? The whole situation kept getting weirder and weirder! He should be angry at her, not wanting to forgive her and not wanting to speak to her ever again considering how much pain she had caused him. But he had forgiven her which was everything she had wished for in her current situation!

And now he was KISSING her?

Sam pulled away and gasped.

"Freddie, are you sure this is right? I mean, I sent you into a coma and now you not only forgive me, we're even kissing?"

"Uhmm… It might sound weird but I'm in love with you since our first kiss but didn't had quite the chance to tell you. I realized that I don't want us to be apart. That was why I was able to forgive you. The whole situation was trouble and I just whished it never happened. And besides that, I overreacted, too. If I hadn't tried to fight back that had never happened. I overreacted because in fact I like our little fights which is why I normally don't try to fight back seriously. I want us to be together forever but please don't do this ever again."

"OK." Was all Sam could say.

Then she realized she hadn't given him a response to his confession yet.

"I love you, too."

Freddie leaned again for a kiss. It was the best kiss ever for both of them because everything was OK now.

Then Sam pulled back again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. We already talked for fifteen minutes. If I don't leave now it will be suspicious."

"Wait. Are you planning to keep our relationship a secret?"

"No but I wont go easy on you only because you are my – she gulped – boyfriend."

**A/N: Please R&R! So this is the end of this story but I will write more in the future!**


End file.
